1. field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hole angularity gauge and, more particularly, to a gauge that can electronically indicate angular deviation of a hole from a predetermined angularity.
2. Prior Art
Hole angularity measurement is a measurement in which one attempts to determine the perpendicularity of the center line of a hole or bore with respect to a plane that is parallel to the hole surface. The measurement bears particular importance for holes which are used in combination with screws and other similar fasteners as an indication of the resultant strength of the fastened structure. It is therefore desirable to provide a device for accurately measuring the angularity of a hole or bore.
In some industries, such as the aircraft industry, where mass production is impractical, many holes must be manually drilled. To improve quality control, a hole angularity measurement is taken on manually drilled holes to insure the integrity of the resultant structure. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a device for accurate manual measurement of the angularity of a drilled hole or bore.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to overcome problems in the prior art and provide a new and improved angularity hole checker with indicator.